


Cause Slightly Broken's Just What I Need

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, McCall Pack, Pack Feels, Poker Nights, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn’t 100% sure how things changed in his life, or exactly when, but he knew he was completely happy for the first time.  </p><p>Well, no. A lot of that is a lie.  The how was Stiles.  Stiles who bugged the ever-loving crap out of him for the longest time until he stopped and really <i>listened</i> to what the kid had to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Slightly Broken's Just What I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/gifts).



> This fic request was a bit out of my wheelhouse but I really enjoyed writing the attempt I made at it. I hope this works for you and thank you for your prompt! Happy holidays!

Derek wasn’t 100% sure how things changed in his life, or exactly when, but he knew he was completely happy for the first time. 

Well, no. A lot of that is a lie. The how was Stiles. Stiles who bugged the ever-loving crap out of him for the longest time until he stopped and really _listened_ to what the kid had to say.

But by the time he realized all that Stiles wasn’t a kid anymore. It took Derek a long time and some distance to be able to return to Beacon Hills and start anew. Cora had her life sorted out long before Derek was able to and with her prodding and outright threats for him to get his shit together Derek … did.

A return to Beacon Hills was in the cards. So was finding a new place. One that wasn’t half burned, underground or equipped with a really draughty skylight.

The county had long since reclaimed the land that the old Hale house was on and Derek was just as happy for it. He found a different plot of land on the other side of the preserve that was close to his old house and started building. 

Stiles quickly caught wind of what he was doing and joined in.

Well, no again. He sat around and commented every time Derek stopped to evaluate his progress, good or bad. More than once Stiles pointed out that Derek should really get some professional help.

“Not like that. I mean, yeah, like that. But also maybe someone who knows how to drive a nail home with more than just the sheer force of a glare?” Stiles piped up on one occasion and it took all of Derek’s will not to show him just how forceful his will was.

But-and this _killed_ Derek to admit- Stiles was right. He could work fast and effectively but only if he knew how to build a house. And he didn’t. 

One morning, early in the last summer before Stiles went off to college, Derek arrived at the half-framed house to find an organized notebook with various business cards and phone numbers with contact names of tradesmen who could work on the different stages of the house. And funny how when Derek called them up, one by one, they all seemed to know exactly what job Derek was talking about.

By the end of the summer Stiles was helping out with the insulation and drywall during free time from his summer job. They shared a beer on the as-yet rudimentary front deck a lot of nights after the pros left for the day but before Stiles had to be home.

On the last day before Stiles was leaving for college two hours away Derek pulled him into an embrace on that very deck and kissed him gently, as a thank you.

Stiles kissed back as a “see you later”.

By the holidays the house was still being finished on the inside. Stiles sent Derek colour schemes and decorating tips via email and text whenever he saw something he said _had_ to be in the house throughout the semester.

Isaac started to pitch in by that point, substituting for Stiles although Derek didn’t kiss him on the deck or anywhere else in the house- a fact that Stiles verified one night via Skype after a frat party in which he got a bit inebriated and insecure.

Derek assured Stiles that he was the only person to be kissed in the house to that point.

To make sure it stayed that way Stiles begged Derek to talk him through jerking off in front of the camera and Derek came in his pants just from the sight of Stiles coming all over himself through a pixelated computer feed.

At Christmas Derek was able to see the act in person and get involved. Stiles whispered “I love you” to Derek in his unfinished bedroom on a simple mattress on the floor in the middle of the room and Derek wouldn’t have it any other way.

The start of the next summer came around and Stiles was all but living at Derek’s house. Where Isaac also spent a lot of time and because of that Scott came around more and they both brought Allison, who invited Lydia, who brought the twins and Danny and soon it was a full house. Hell, sometimes Melissa and the Sheriff joined in for BBQs or holiday dinners and the dining room table couldn’t hold everyone without someone edged into a corner of the table with their plate on their lap or leaned up against the counter.

Now, four years later, the house was lived-in, if anything. Derek often grumbled to himself that all the work he’d put into the drywall and painting was for nothing because it felt like there were touchups that needed to be done everywhere.

But secretly he loved it because every mark was a different person’s experience, a different story about _his house_.

Well, their house, Derek realized as an afterthought. Without Stiles there wouldn’t _be_ a house.

“Derek?”

Derek jolted in his seat and looked around the pub-style height kitchen table, confused. “What?”

“You all in?” Scott asked, impatiently as if he’d already asked. Which it seems he had.

Derek glanced down at the cards in his hand and shook his head. “I’m out.” He threw his cards down on the table and watched the hand play out between Scott, Isaac and Lydia who shouldn’t be allowed to play poker with them ever because she won more often than not and the times she didn’t Derek was sure was out of pity for the rest of them.

Allison was working the late shift at the security firm she started with her father after school and Aiden was working with her. Turns out even badass Alpha werewolves needed an income to survive.

It was Ethan and Danny’s anniversary so they decided to split town for the weekend, which was just as good for Stiles because the last time the amorous couple stayed around town they got complaints from the neighbours about the noise and things smashing in their apartment. Stiles wasn’t all too keen to ask his dad to intervene in a situation like that again.

Stiles, having already folded, leaned over and pressed his cheek against Derek’s shoulder, nudging him to get Derek to look down at him. “Okay?”

Derek nodded. “Just thinking.”

“That’s scary.”

“No scarier than you trying to put together that bookshelf with power tools.”

“Fuck off,” Stiles replied mildly, without heat and clearly not actually offended. “Sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Derek leaned his nose down to sniff at the back of Stiles’ ear where he had a heady, pure-Stiles smell and sighed. “Just thinking about how this place could use some touchups in the paint.”

“Ah,” Stiles said with a smile against Derek’s shoulder. “House daydreaming. Your favourite place to go.”

“Sometimes,” Derek replied softly, looking into Stiles’ eyes.

There was a groan from across the table and Scott was covering his eyes in a mock-annoyed manner. Isaac grinned from beside him and Lydia rolled her eyes as she collected the cards to deal the next hand.

She won that one. Of course.

Derek wasn’t the best poker player, if he was honest. It was easy enough to track everyone’s heartbeats as they played but with half the table werewolves the humans learned quickly how to mask their responses. It added an extra level of difficulty to the term “poker face”.

Everyone had their different technique but Derek just never really learned one. He was content just to have the whole pack around the table, together if he was honest. 

But this hand… he was going to kick ass. 

It was an hour later and the pot was the biggest of the night. Things were growing to a close because even Scott was stifling a yawn as he accepted two new cards into his hand.

Lydia dealt them to him, then three to herself. She sighed and threw her cards down. “I fold.”

“Knew your luck had to run out eventually, Martin,” Stiles quipped casually but Derek could hear the uptick in his heartbeat- a telltale signal that he had a good hand and he was excited that he might actually win this one because Stiles could never hide his excitement when he had a good thing going.

“Figured I could go easy on you all since I won… six hands tonight?” Lydia shot back nonchalantly. 

Scott asked for two cards, Isaac four with a grimace. Derek asked for one and grinned once he got it.

One of Stiles’ eyebrows shot up and then he asked for only one for himself.

Scott and Isaac both grumbled and threw their cards down, folding. Stiles turned to Derek and eyed him for a moment before upping the ante and pushing three quarters towards the pot in the centre of the table.

Yeah, the big bad werewolf pack played for a gigantic payoff in nickel bets. So seventy-five cents was huge.

Derek let out a grunt and considered his hand before pushing a dollar fifty into the pot. Lydia smirked and Isaac and Scott chuckled while Stiles furrowed his brow.

He considered what he had in his pile and then pushed it all-about three bucks-to the pot.

Derek snorted and did the same except he had about four dollars in his pile. Stiles looked around and screwed up his face, thinking.

“Okay. I see all… that,” he gestured to the coin. “And raise you um… dishes for a week!”

“We have a dishwasher,” Derek replied. He’d already fallen for that one once a couple years ago.

“Damn, too soon,” Stiles muttered as Scott laughed at him. “How about laundry?”

“It’s your week anyway,” Isaac supplied and Stiles shot him a murderous look. “Want my yard work?”

“A kiss!” Stiles said instead, triumphantly.

Derek snorted, which drew an indignant look from Stiles. He held up his hands in surrender. “Okay. A kiss. Better be the best damn kiss you’re ever going to give me, though.”

“Show your hands!” Lydia demanded, either impatient from the suspense or, more likely, because she wanted to go home.

“Sorry, Derek,” Stiles said with a grin as he laid down his full house. Three kings and a pair of twos.

“Man, that sucks. Good hand,” Derek replied lowly and Stiles reached forward to draw the pot in with a whoop. “Almost as much as my _four of a kind_!”

He threw his cards down, revealing four queens and a six. Scott, Isaac and Lydia all let out a holler, reaching over to thump Derek on the back and laugh at Stiles who stared at their hands with a gaping mouth.

“Now,” Derek said as the noise died down. “I think you owe me something?”

He raised his eyebrow at Stiles and immediately Stiles’ eyes darkened at the look on Derek’s face. Stiles licked his lips and shifted imperceptibly in his chair.

“This was fun, we should do it again!” Scott announced quickly, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. “Lydia, ride home?”

“Yes, please,” she replied, laughing to herself a bit. 

“I’m spending the night at Scott’s,” Isaac mentioned as he tagged along behind Scott. Lydia kissed Stiles on the top of his head on her way by and Scott nodded at Derek with a small smile.

If he weren’t so focused on what was about to happen Derek would have been perfectly content to bask in the feeling of the pack-his _family_ -surrounding him, finally.

While Derek was distracted with watching the others leave Stiles sank to the floor on his knees and crawled to Derek. He reached up and unsnapped Derek’s jeans, drawing his attention back.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Derek asked in a playful tone.

“Kissing you,” Stiles replied.

“Oh?”

“I didn’t say _where_ I was going to kiss you,” Stiles replied and looked up at Derek with his huge amber eyes while licking his lips and Derek was immediately, incredibly hard.

Stiles reached up and dragged the sides of Derek’s jeans open and made a small noise at the sight of Derek without any underwear on. 

“I don’t know why this takes me by surprise every fucking time,” Stiles muttered, more to himself.

“Because I love your reaction every fucking time,” Derek replied. He lifted his hips and started to push the denim down. Stiles urged Derek up to his feet instead of pulling the jeans down and letting him sit down. He moved Derek to lean on the tall kitchen table, the very table that they all ate at every damn day and let his jeans fall to pool at his feet. Stiles ducked under the table and crouched so his head wouldn’t hit the table and all he could see was Derek’s already-glistening cock, bobbing in his face.

Stiles licked the head delicately, enjoying the taste of Derek and listening for that first groan that Stiles loved so much. When it came it sounded like Derek was pressed face-first into the table because the sound reverberated through the structure.

Stiles grinned, then kissed the tip lightly, giving Derek his winnings. Then he opened his mouth and took Derek into his mouth as deeply as possible, which Stiles knew would basically incapacitate his boyfriend. Stiles wrapped one hand around Derek’s gorgeously muscled thing for leverage and moved his mouth up and down on Derek’s cock, while holding the base and squeezing lightly, then gradually harder.

Derek was making light noises from above Stiles and moving his hips as much as having the table against his midsection would allow.

Stiles enjoyed this position, even though he couldn’t see Derek the way he was used to. He liked that Derek couldn’t move very much and Stiles could do just about anything without Derek seeing first. 

Stiles moved his hand up Derek’s thigh gradually until he was fully cupping Derek’s ass and pressing in time with his mouth and tongue as it worked over that gorgeous, thick vein on the underside of Derek’s cock. Stiles started to use his fingers to rub over the muscles of Derek’s ass that were working with his slight movements. Stiles never realized how hard they were, even though it shouldn’t be a surprise given the rest of Derek’s body.

Stiles switched to playing with the head of Derek’s cock and taking him into his mouth shallowly, so neither of them would be taken too off guard once Stiles gently slapped Derek’s ass.

It was basically a tap; there was barely a sound as Stiles’ hand made contact with Derek’s skin. But the reaction was the same as Stiles was expecting. Derek’s body jerked forward and Stiles relaxed his throat even though Derek’s cock didn’t make it that far into his mouth.

Stiles pulled off for a second to whisper “okay?”, knowing Derek would hear him, as he rubbed over the skin of Derek’s ass soothingly.

Derek’s cock jumped and left a smear of fresh pre-cum across Stiles’ cheek as he moaned out a rough, “yes” from above the table.

Stiles worked Derek’s cock quicker now, as his lips met his fingers around Derek’s shaft and he drooled all over, the sounds sloppy and hot to Stiles’ ears. 

He was still rubbing Derek’s ass, giving him no warning for when Stiles slapped his hand against Derek’s cheek again, this time with more force so there was an audible crack. Immediately Derek moaned and his legs shook in front of Stiles. 

“Yes,” Derek groaned out. “God, yes.”

Stiles kept up the same pace on Derek’s cock and worked into a kind of rhythm of smoothing his hand across Derek’s ass, then spanking him swiftly, when he wasn’t expecting it. Every time Stiles did Derek’s cock jerked in his mouth and his legs seemed to become more and more unsteady.

Stiles’ jaw was aching and he could feel the warm skin of Derek’s ass cheek under his fingers when Derek reached his breaking point. “‘M gonna come,” he gasped, backing up and reaching down to pull Stiles up to him.

“No,” Stiles said sharply, his voice a little hoarse. “On my face.”

And that’s all it took. Derek barely had a second to wrap his hand around himself before his body jerked and he pitched forward. He got one shaky hand on the table to hold himself up while the other worked his cock as he came on Stiles cheeks and lips, just as he requested. Stiles barely recognized the sound of wood being splintered over the sound of Derek panting.

This was new for them. It’s not like they had never come on each other, including faces, but accidentally. This time Stiles demanded it and Derek came that much harder because of it. 

When Derek was finished, his body heaving from the effort and strained to catch his breath, Stiles stood up and grabbed Derek’s face to kiss him, smearing Derek’s come between them. Stiles pushed what was in his mouth and on his lips into Derek’s mouth, sharing.

Derek accepted it greedily until Stiles had to pull away for Derek to lick his face clean. Stiles was sure it went on at least five minutes longer than necessary but he had a half-naked Derek pressed against him and Stiles could feel Derek getting hard again between them as he moved his tongue to trace Stiles’ moles.

“You haven’t come,” Derek finally said, reaching a hand between them to cup Stiles through his khakis and felt him, hard and straining against the fabric.

“Nope,” Stiles mumbled back, burying his face in Derek’s neck.

“Want to try that the other way?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded and grinned against Derek’s skin. “Fuck yeah.”

“Should we clean up first?” Derek asked, teasingly, as he nodded to the mess of cards and coins on the table. And the new unmistakable imprint of claws in their mahogany stained table- just one more thing for Derek to put on the list to fix.

“We’re going to have to buy new cards anyway or else we’ll never hear the end of the complaints about what just happened so we can deal with it later,” Stiles replied.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Derek murmured back, then swung Stiles up over his shoulder despite his obligatory complaint even though he secretly loved it.

Yeah, when Derek actually listened to Stiles he had some damn good ideas.


End file.
